


[Podfic] Retrace | written by mrs_d

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “Who are you?” Sam exclaims, taken aback.“I’m Buffy,” says the young woman inexplicably.“Who?”“Slayer,” the vampire snarls, and lunges for her.“See? He gets it,” says the woman, who’s apparently Buffy.





	[Podfic] Retrace | written by mrs_d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573049) by [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d). 



> Recorded for reena_jenkins for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to mrs_d for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/01qbbl2ic1yb36d/Retrace.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dtvm3fbnsqmwdcb/Retrace.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 25MB/20MB | **Duration:** 00:27:17 

  
---|---


End file.
